Sealed Shinobi
by XoverMasta
Summary: The Shinobi Nations are losing the war, and with no other option Tsunade seals Naruto away to keep him away from Madara. There is only one person who could break the seal...a person who has experienced some of Naruto's pain... physically or emotionally. DISCONTINUED b/c LACK OF INSPIRATION :/
1. Prolouge

**Hey all it's the XoverMasta!**

**So this is a combination of a few of my favorite manga/anime shows Bleach, and Naruto! **

**Yeah!**

**So now to the story!**

**P.S. I had this story locked up for a while, and I finally put it on because I finally had the guts too... so please not to many flames mkay.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR BLEACH, AND AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS… IF I WAS I WOULDV'E BOUGHT MYSELF A BUTLER ALREADY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge: The Final Bet<strong>

Senju Tsunade.

The Last of the Legendary Three Sanin, the Godaime Hokage, a sister, and to one baa-chan… was now making her biggest and probably last gamble.

Who or what was she putting the stakes on?

Why the one and only Uzumaki Naruto's survival of course.

Tsunade smiled bitterly at the task set before her as she stared down at the said unconscious blonde. The just healed wounds were still a bit tender, but thanks to her and the giant fox living in his stomach he was able to heal at an abnormal rate… once again.

She gently stroked his whiskered face her smile becoming sad and regretful. She closed her eyes holding back tears; this was to be her last time ever seeing him.

After today she would never again hear him call him baa-chan, or his laughter.

Never again see his smiling face.

And never again see that fierce determination in his eyes as he announced he was going to be the next Hokage…

Hokage.

Tsunade sobbed, he would never become Hokage.

He would never see his friends again.

And it would be all her fault…

But… he would live.

At the thought Tsunade straightened, her jaw now set in a determined line the regretful sadness vanishing.

He would live forever without fear or the threat of "Madara" constantly hanging over him.

He would make new friends, _and _he **_WOULD_** be able to find happiness again.

She took a deep calming breath closing her eyes in concentration it was now or never.

Right there and then she had the power to keep the final key to Madara's plan locked away never to be found by the likes of them again.

The Sanin looked down at the necklace she had entrusted him with gently fingering it knowing even if he was to be locked away her hope would still live in him…

Hopefully everyone he held dear would still be there cheering him on even a thousand years later, and the necklace would be the constant reminder of how much he was loved.

As gently and carefully as she could Tsunade lifted Naruto holding him bridle style before gently placing him in the center of the room arms crossed over his chest.

Underneath him and across the room's floor seals glowed an eerie green. She quickly got the metal chained cuffs on each of the four corners of the said room and locked them on both his wrists and ankles.

Her hands shook the whole time seeing him look so much like a prisoner, so helpless.

She violently shook her head.

There was absolutely NO time for her to second guess herself.

This was for the shinobi world.

For Konoha.

For Naruto...

Tsunade closed her eyes at the thought her brow crinkling in concentration going through handseals muttering each respective seal under her breath.

She was no seal master, and far from ever being one.

Although you didn't quite have to be one in the Yondaime Hokage's seal room… And she only had to know and remember the seals for this specific jutsu which would not only be ten times more efficient since she was in the said room, but also would be at least ten times more protective... The Yondaime had created this room for one purpose... and that purpose was the one she was trying to accomplish right now.

What was the purpose?

To seal someone or something away until someone who has been through pain as the sealed one unlocked him/her/it.

The Pro's of the jutsu?

Each year that someone or something was locked away was a _ten_ year_s_ longer he/she would live.

And because of the way the sealed one is unlocked you can automatically trust the person or thing that unlocks you.

The Cons?

Insignificant compared to being able to live maybe forever.

That although was one of the reasons why the Yondaime didn't seal away the Kyuubi with this jutsu knowing that one day someone might be able to unlock the seal with the longer lasting Kyuubi ready for even more destruction.

Not only that the person or thing that may have unlocked the Kyuubi may help the said Bijuu to destroy the world as the only to unlock

The other and last reason he didn't use this jutsu to seal the Kyuubi away was in order to do this sealing technique you needed to keep the person or thing restrained by special seal cuffs, which were too small to fit on the Kyuubi…

"Tora (Tiger)." Tsunade finished staring down at the blonde sadly.

_Naruto…. This is good bye… I am so sorry._

The seals around the room began to swirl, the constant green glow began to flash.

"Wha- Baa-chan!"

Tsunade stared down at Naruto's wide eyes tears steadily falling not surprised he had awoken.

I mean it's pretty hard to go to stay unconcious with bright lights flashing, eerie sounding lights going off underneath you.

"What's going on! Why am I chained!" Naruto said struggling, "Baa-chan answer ME!"

"Naruto," Tsunade managed to choke out stopping the blonde from his struggles at the deep despair in her voice, "Listen to me… I love you musuko (son)."

Naruto's eyes widened the flashing seals reflected the tears falling off of Tsunade's face, "I l-love you too baa-chan."

"Naruto this is for your own good I-I am so sorry."

"Wha—"

"I am sealing you away, you will live longer for each year you're sealed."

"Wha- Wai- WHY!" Naruto screamed once again struggling to get out of his chains, "Sealing me away! WHAT THE HELL! What about everyone else Konaha 11! Who's going to protect them!"

"Naruto they're all dead." Tsunade whispered her eyes looked into his sadly her heart breaking at the lie... they weren't all dead... _yet_, "They all died fighting Madara while you were unconscious, and you too were close to death."

"Then why aren't we out there avenging them!" Naruto growled " Why—"

"No Naruto," Tsunade said a new determination slipped into her voice, "Listen to me. Revenge will only make you lose focus on what's important. Do not lose yourself to it. You. Will. Live. Someone will once again awaken you, and you will come out and live the life you should have lived."

"Bu—"

"Live for them, for their memory," Tsunade stared at him sternly, "When the seal is unlocked you can trust the person who unlocks it."

Naruto stared at her eyes doleful.

Finally Tsunade slammed her hand on his stomach making him gasp in shock and pain.

"Fūinjutsu: Heisa seikatsu no gēto (Sealing Technique: Closing Life Gates)."

Naruto gasped the world felt as though it was collapsing on him, his life flashed before his eyes as each green light shimmered.

"Goodbye… Naruto, I love you."

_I… I love you too baa-chan… Thank you… I undersand._

And with that Naruto's world became black… and so did Tsunade's although her reasons weren't because of going into slumber, or losing consciousness…

She knew the risks... and this time the infamous Legendary Sucker risked it all… for the final bet... the last she would ever make.

* * *

><p><strong>Over!<strong>

**Short?**

**Yes!**

**Also no Tsunade DID NOT like Naruto like _that! _It was simply mother/son love... sorry all those NaruTsu fans!**

**Anyway besides the shortness it is**** only the beginning! The fun is just about to start!... I do not know if this idea is taken, I am sort of new to this site… But I LOVE CROSSOVERS!**

**If you know of a good one with Naruto and Bleach, or Naruto with Rosario + Vampire, or Naruto with anything! Can you please tell me!**

**Thanks!**

**Also REVIEW!**

**I need at least five to decide whether to continue or not!**

**-XoverMasta**


	2. Ally

**So another chapter ya'll!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**When I saw all the reviews I received my jaw literally dropped, and I couldn't form words for like five minutes I was so happy.**

**And sorry for the late update you see I got a concussion, but nothing major… I really want major revenge on the girl though… grrrrrrr!**

**Also don't like don't read… and I know some of you are already guessing the very easy plot to guess… but it will be good… **_**trust me….**_

**Also I reread and found some mistakes so I reuploaded it.**

**Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:… I do not own….. Naruto… or Bleach….. Although that will not be the case for long! *Laughs evilly***

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>

The young man she had come across… intrigued her.

Not just because he had taken all of her power's, but also because of his large amounts of Reiatsu, and his overly large Zanpakto.

His sheer amount of power was… impressive to say the least. Not only that his good heart and amount of determination made him a very strong force to be reckoned with… but like every person living or dead he had defaults.

And his defaults got her into this situation…

"Kami damn it!" Rukia growled wiping herself off her white sun dress frowning in irritation. "When I get out of here I am going to kill that Baka! _Or _BAKAS." She started to get up before wincing glaring down at leg.

Part of the ceiling had collapsed were Ichigo had messily, but impressively chased off a Menos Grande with the help of Uryuu. His uncontrollable Reiatsu made his attack too powerful making the ground beneath were Rukia-had been put under a binding spell by our favorite shop keeper-give in underneath her.

Rukia examined her injury sighing in relief realizing it was minor even though the pain made it feel worse than it was. She didn't even have to use a healing Kido it was so insignificant. She rapidly did a full body check making sure she didn't receive any injuries from the Menos, once satisfied she wasn't too injured she got up-this time more cautiously. Her violet eyes widened as she took in her surroundings a shocked gasp escaping her lips.

In front of her was a long corridor—it was dark giving the tunnel a sense of mystery and danger. The tunnel was about six feet in width and eight in height. In back of her was the mirror image of the front and slowly Rukia looked up only to find the ceiling above was sealed even though the pile of rubble at her feet proved it collapsed.

She listened intently for footsteps finding upon finding none Rukia's pretty facial features slowly formed a grimace at the trouble she had found herself in. Instinctively Rukia quickly went through her options her small mouth now forming a scowl when realizing… she only had four _real _options.

The first option was to yell for the Strawberry, and crazed shop keeper who had got her into this mess. Although if she did so she would be risking unwanted attention from anything that may lurk in the caves, or may once again cause the ceiling to cave in.

The second less dangerous option was to go forward.

And the third and pretty much the final option was for her to go backwards… in other words it's the same as the second option in a different direction.

And her last most dangerous option was to shoot Kido up on the ceiling to make an opening for her escape… Risking her life, whomever may be above her life, and/or attracting even more trouble towards her.

Rukia sighed at her predicament, before deciding to go with option two, walking forward was always the answer!

Right!

Nodding in consent to her own decision going forward Rukia walked briskly keeping her guard up in case of a Hollow or another creature that may be hiding in the shadows of the tunnel attacked. The Menos appearing only awakened her caution.

As she walked on she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched; once in a while she would look over her shoulder, not liking the looming silence, or the ominous aura she felt radiating throughout the tunnel.

It was as if something was calling out to her…

"Hmph," Rukia scoffed folding her arms, _being without my powers has made me overly paranoid…_

Although she knew she had a right to be.

They were coming soon… tomorrow night if she had guessed correctly, and once they found her… the only possible punishment was execution… and if she was lucky banishment which was highly unlikely.

The Soul Society wasn't exactly known for their mercy.

Although she did not regret it, she had done what she thought was right and saved a life in the process… She did regret placing this burden on Ichigo though, and hoped he would live… for a while longer.

Lost in her thoughts Rukia turned the corner of what she thought the never-ending hallway.

Her jaw dropped in shock at the sight before her, "H-holy Kami."

_(Animated cookie to anyone who could guess correctly on what she saw!)_

A door.

A door stood firmly in front of her. The door was—of course—not the odd part… it was what was on the door.

Symbols.

_Ancient _symbols.

The symbols were smack in the middle of the door, smaller unreadable ones surrounding them in an intricate swirl pattern.

What was so strange about the symbols was that they were glowing… _and _constantly changing.

"Two," Rukia murmured her brow scrunching trying to recall what she read from the books in her clan's private library, "zero, five, and one. Zero four. Eighteen. Seven, zero, zero… ten… eleven… twelve… What?"

Shaking her head at the constantly changing numbers she went back to inspecting the rest of the door. Gently she pushed on it seeing there was no handle surprised when she heard a faint click as the door slowly opened.

Wearily Rukia got into a fighting stance as she slowly crept into the awaiting room.

Her stoic face slowly transformed into a look of pure horror, in front of her in chains was a young man who looked about seventeen. The man was a little odd looking—handsome but odd. He had blonde messy hair put up in spikes, and three whisker-like marks scored on both sides of his tan face. He wore what looked like a jumpsuit… an _orange _jumpsuit, with a less bright red and black cloak covering it. Although as out of place as the male looked he wasn't what scared her... the room itself was what terrified her.

Symbols-just like the ones on the door-were spread out everywhere on the floor only these flashed instead of keeping a steady glow. And what brought a shiver to her spine was that the symbols seemed to be pumping power into the chains holding the young man down.

Quickly Rukia shook herself out of her trance this was not the time to act like a scared rabbit (Chappy!) or to get lost in her own fear. Her eyes scanned rapidly around the room looking for something that may break or unlock the bonds holding the man down.

Upon finding nothing Rukia clasped her hands onto the blonde's wrist trying to pull the chains off only for them to unlock themselves.

It was like magic—no it was magic-right when she touched the blonde males arm the cuffs opened… all four of them… and the flashing stopped turning into a constant soft green light.

Once again Rukia gaped trying to comprehend what just happened.

_First the Quincy, then the Menos, and now this… Kami…_

"Augh."

Slowly her eyes cast down on the man under her, mouth now closing as she regained her composure shaking her thoughts away.

"W-who are you?" The blonde haired man asked his now open cerulean eyes stared up at her widely, "Where am I-I? How d-did you unlock the seal? Do you have ramen? Am I dead? What year is—"

"Whoa," Rukia said putting her hands in a stopping motion before rubbing her temple, "Slow down, one question at a time…"

"S-sorry," the male said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I tend to ramble."

"I can tell," Rukia said amused the tension slowly leaving her body as she analyzed the young man in front of her. Finally her curiosity couldn't take it anymore. "What's your name?"

"Huh, my name?" A bright smile slowly appeared on the man's face and instantly Rukia regretted her question feeling a long speech coming, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the fu—er almost Hokage," he looked a little pained at that statement, but continued, "also known as the The Number One Hyper—the Number One Ninja, I am the partner of Kurama, defeater of Pein, most of the Akatsuki, and Zabuza the Demon of the Mist, as well as the son of the Fourth Hokage, and the Red Hot Habanero, and student of Jiraiya the toad sage, and self-proclaimed super-pervert." Naruto finished taking a deep breath to refill his lungs wincing at the soreness.

Guess that happens when you don't use your voice in a couple thousand years.

"So your name is Namikaze Naruto." The said ninja dead panned, "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Nice name." Naruto commented with a smile before slowly pulling himself into a sitting position, wincing every so often out of the soreness of his muscles.

"Need help?" Rukia asked gently placing her hand behind his back guiding him into the position he craved.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled a faint blush adorned his cheeks even after the years of hugs he received from his friends he still wasn't quite used to any physical touch outside of battle.

Rukia only nodded giving Naruto a small smile before her face once again became serious as she was again aware of her surroundings, "What are you… and how did you end up here?" Rukia asked deciding not to beat around the bush.

"I am a sage," Naruto said proudly before his eyes downcast, "And for your second question… I-I was sealed away…" Deep sorrow filled his blue gaze.

Seeing his distress Rukia decided not to press further even though she didn't exactly know what this "sealing" was about. "Alright then," Rukia said skillfully changing the subject… surprisingly, "A sage… aren't you supposed to be a little older?"

Naruto only chuckled, "Stereo type…"

Rukia nodded smiling her worries for some reason disappeared, "So Namikaze-san… you know a way out of this place?"

"Just Naruto please, and as for your question… Nope."

"… Seriously?"

"Yep."

"… You're a baka."

A smile slowly spread across Naruto's face, "So I've been told."

Rukia scoffed in reply making him smile even wider. Something about this girl drew Naruto in; he guessed it was the words Tsunade had said before she sealed him, whatever it was he was glad she unlocked him. She seemed she would make a good friend… he didn't have any anymore, and he needed all the friends he could get, even if they were to die before him.

Shaking those sad thoughts away Naruto abruptly stood up cringing slightly at the pain before stiffly examining the floor reading the symbols to look for anything Baa-chan may have sealed for him.

Rukia stared at him startled at his quick and sudden movement, but allowing him to just be. She really did not want to know what he was doing; if she did this day might just get stranger for her.

If it could _get_ any stranger.

Now it didn't even faze her when things seemed poof into existence, and Naruto's yelps of joy whenever new things came up somewhere.

A couple months ago she had given all her Soul Reaper powers to a spiritual aware boy, when he was only supposed to take only half her power. Seen the said boy improve at a pace so rapidly he was able to chase away a Menos Grande, with the help of the last Quincy… And now she had just unsealed (was that the right word?) an orange clad man/sage, who was the child of some kind of pepper and fire shadow. If that was even possible… _and_ the student of some kind of frog sage who was a pervert… How a frog was a pervert she did now know. In fact she didn't understand most of things that just happened in the last hour… So things suddenly being there wasn't anything new or surprising.

While Rukia was dealing with her thoughts Naruto was internally jumping with joy. Everything was here his kunai, shurikens, wire, hand-made explosive tags, spare clothes, jutsu scrolls, his trench knives (he took up the art in honor of Asuma… he had to admit it was a pretty badass specialty), and… a jounin vest… with official papers stamped and signed by Tsunade making him an official Special Jounin… A sad smile appeared on his face at the remembrance of the day he was sealed, his hands shakily went over the paper tracing the official seal.

The trouble Tsunade must have gone through to seal all the tools, clothes, and scrolls in with him.

"So." Naruto's attention quickly shifted to Rukia who was standing there patiently waiting for him to finish, "Are we going to find a way out of here?"

"Hai." Naruto answered simply stretching his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders trying to loosen up trying to wipe the memories out of his head, "So want me to lead the way or you?"

"You."

And that turned out to be the right decision.

Although she of course knew there were hidden seals along the tunnel walls. And of course she knew that one of the seals would unlock a staircase.

"I knew that." Rukia muttered once again causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Righhht. Whatever you say." Naruto laughed compelling Rukia to laugh along.

Something about his smiles and laughter was infectious. Rukia was sure she never had laughed or smiled so much in her life then she did with the couple of minutes of walking through that tunnel with Naruto. However all good things must come to an end as her laughter died in her throat as she looked up the staircase her troubles came washing back to her, luckily Naruto didn't notice.

"So Rukia," Naruto said smiling as he exited the stairway, "Where…" he trailed off as he scanned his surroundings before asking briskly, "What year is it?"

"2001." Rukia answered immediately, "Why?"

(I believe 2001 is when the first Bleach came out, if I am wrong can you tell me? Thanks)

Naruto didn't answer his eyes widenin, as the truth bowled over him.

"I-Impossiible," Naruto choked out a new word coming from him. "it's impossible. Naruto repeated looking over at the park in front of him, it was dark and the empty swing haunted him.

"What?" Rukia said turning over to look at him the staircase once again sealed underneath the sand.

"I was sealed for over… two thousand years." Naruto finished looking around all this was too much for him to take in. "I-I—everyone—This-Why?" He finally choked out falling to his knees. "Why" he asked again digging his nails in the sand, "Is it always me?"

_Why do I always have to be the one to live to be fucking spared!_

Rukia shifted uncomfortably behind Naruto not knowing how to exactly comfort him. She finally settled with placing a hand on his shoulder. She pushed away her own troubles seeing that right now Naruto's were more important… she at least had a day or so to deal with hers.

"I know this isn't much coming from me…" Rukia took a deep breath words weren't always her specialty, "but I am sorry." She finished lamely wincing slightly knowing her words would offer no comfort.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said blankly before shaking himself, Baa-chan wanted him to be happy. So he will be happy for her. "Although thanks for that Rukia." Naruto said with false cheeriness shakily getting up.

"You're welcome?" Rukia said confused.

"Hey umm… Rukia…" Naruto said awkwardly shifting his feet, "You... want to be friends?"

Rukia blinked at the orange clad ninja surprised, no one had ever asked her such things. Much more arguing was usually involved, not a simple blunt offer.

"I-I" Rukia said her voice cracking, she couldn't become attached to anyone else. She was going to die _very _soon, and all she needed was another regret.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Naruto said dejectedly keeping up a smile he was used to rejection.

"A-alright," Rukia said making Naruto's gaze brighten.

"Cool," Naruto smiled offering his hand which Rukia took. "Sorry if that was awkward… you see baa-chan said I could trust whoever unlocks the seal… so basically what she was telling me was… The person who unlocks the seal would be my friend." Naruto grinned cheekily at her, "A good friend."

Rukia had to hold back tears at this point, regret slammed into her. He was so unaware of what was going to happen, she had doubted he would be too hurt if she suddenly disappeared, they only just met, but his previous words told her he would be affected greatly.

He was too much like Ichigo.

"Naruto…listen I-" she stopped as a familiar Reiatsu came filling her senses.

_Shit._

"Naruto—"

"Rukia," The said ninja interjected feeling for a kunai, "You need to run."

At this Rukia stiffened, "You can sense Ichigo?"

"You know this power?" Naruto asked relaxing slightly, "And of course I can. I mean that guy—wait Strawberry?" Naruto stopped chuckling, "And I thought my name was bad… anyway that strawberry guy releases so much power I'm not surprised he hasn't ran into any trouble yet… There seem to be about seven more with him."

Rukia was at lost for words, once again she meets a strange spiritually aware human… or sage.

"Well he's coming here." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "Do we fight him?"

"Umm, no." Rukia said awkwardly, "Naruto I hope you don't mind I ask you to… leave for a while."

Naruto quickly shot her a glance hurt.

"I don't want Ichigo to find out about you yet that's all…" Rukia explained uncomfortably hiding her true intent. She didn't want Naruto to be more involved than he already was, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Oh I see…" Mischief then sparkled in Naruto's eyes, "This Ichigo guy is your boyfriend?"

"No! Wha—"

"I mean I get it Rukia," Naruto said putting his hands in a surrendering gesture, "I get it. I get it… Don't worry. You don't want your boyfriend to start making assum—"

"He is _NOT _my boyfriend!" Rukia huffed glaring at Naruto making him shiver; a certain pink haired banshee appeared in his mind at the glare.

_Of course, _Rukia snarled into her head, _he has to jump to assumptions when I am trying to protect him._

"Alright," Naruto smirked, "I was just kidding Rukia, no need to get defensive… Unless he really is your—"

Rukia slowly raised her fist a tick mark appearing on her forehead now _really _reminding Naruto of Sakura.

"I am shutting up now." Naruto smirked trying to keep a straight face for Rukia's sake. "But seriously, why don't you want Strawberry to know about me?"

"Ichigo isn't one to just make friends," Rukia explained cooling off a bitter taste came into her mouth at the lies she was spewing, "In truth I believe he gained most of his friends through fighting somehow…"

"I see… Fine I won't fight him." Naruto said even though he was itching for some action, "Ya know…" Naruto said picking his ear before sniffing it, "for such a powerful source he doesn't move fast."

"I know," Rukia sighed very aware of Ichigo's faults her nose slightly wrinkling at Naruto's antics, "I would offer you a place to stay Naruto… but I am sort of already "renting" a closet for one, and can you please not flick your ear wax at me." At least that wasn't a lie.

"Closet?" Naruto said before quickly waving his hands around, "You know what I do not want to know!" quickly clearing his throat to regain composure, "And what's wrong with my ear wax?"

"…"

"Never mind," Naruto said brushing her silence off with a huff.

Rukia stiffened becoming more and more agitated as Ichigo began to come closer and closer.

"Naruto you need to go _now._" Rukia said putting extra emphasis to make sure her point got through his thick skull.

Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his neck before waving, "Alright see you around Rukia… tell your boyfriend hi for me."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rukia growled instantly raising her fist only to punch the air, as Naruto was gone leaving behind a swirl of leaves leaving her shocked.

She was now certain of one thing… Naruto was _not _a regular human.

"Rukia!" the said shinigami turned around at the voice startled, "There you are."

"Ichigo," Rukia acknowledged with a nod of her head regaining her dignity from Naruto's stupid remarks.

Soon more people began to fill the park. Rukia's eyes scanned the familiar faces of Orihime, "Chad," Uryuu, Urahara, etc.

"What… is everyone doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Ichigo scowled still in shinigami form placing his Zanpakto over his broad shoulders, "You've been missing for two days Rukia."

Slowly Rukia began to digest the information, "T-two days?"

_It felt like hours._

"Hai," Ichigo answered, "Where were you?"

"I don't know," Rukia said truthfully, "I sort of just… woke up here."

"Right." Ichigo mumbled eyes narrowing.

"Well Kuchiki-san," Urahara said opening his fan, "You sure gave everyone a scare, but now that you're safe, why don't we all go home."

"H-hai." Rukia said shakily agreeing with the chorus of other voices.

_Shit. Shit. Shit… They're coming… tonight._

Unnoticed by Ichigo Rukia hugged her hands to her body.

_Naruto… I am sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**And I understand it was still very short… sorry. I am that kind of writer ya know? The one who are a bit slow in the beginning, but get better and better near the end… So yep…**

**Do not worry the next chapter will be more than ten pages in Microsoft word… well so was this one… but the next one will be longer PROMISE! There will be drama (Not really), anger (lots of it), an friendship… tensions will be high!**

**Alright and before any of you say something Rukia has experienced some… okay a lot of emotional pain.**

**She lost Kaien, she hasn't seen Renji in how long(?), her "brother" seems to ignore her, she lost her friends, her clan doesn't even fully accept her, and she now lost her Shinigami powers… and knows she has a chance of dying. She doesn't really know how to show all her emotions as the person she was closest to died.**

**In a lot of ways I think Rukia is like Naruto (and Ichigo).**

**But that's just my opinion.**

**Thanks to all you who told me some cool Xovers really appreciated it!**

**Also this may or may not be a Naru/Ruk fic it can be a Naru/Harem, a Naru/Yor, a Naru/Soi, and the list goes on and on… **

**OR it may have no pairing at all! *smile***

**It's my choice and I am still deciding… **

**Anyway.**

**Review again please!**

**Happy reviewing, and may the reviews be ever in your favor.**

**Virtual cookie to anyone who knows where I got the base of that quote from… **

**And virtual muffin/cupcake to anyone who knows what the symbols met… it isn't that complicated, but I am interested to see who figured it out.**

**In other words for me… I will have a lot of virtual baking to do.**

**Yeah for baking… not**

**(::) (::) (::) o([] **

**(::)(::)(::) o([]**

**-XoverMasta**


	3. Sorry Doesn't Cut it

**Hey all, so here's the longer chapter I promised… enjoy!**

**Also I am now starting this thing here in this story and chapter **

***Drum Roll***

**Reviews that made me laugh my fucking sexy ass off! **

**Now as some writers that are reading this know, some reviewer write or put in hilarious reviews, and here I shall put my favorite funny review from the last chapter…**

**This week/day on RTMMLMFSAO**

**Nerdyfresh: "I like it. I really like it. If this chapter was a girl I would marry her and make love. Lol"**

**I have to say for this review I laughed so hard I think I may have cracked a rib, and as an added bonus I also woke up my dog, who then barked at me and went back to sleep. And then I laughed again. LMAO**

**Mkay and this is for those who are wondering what the PAIRING is going to be… not telling.**

**Lol!**

**Sorry folks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly, awesome, beautiful, and badass animes/mangas Naruto and Bleach…**

**Sorry Doesn't Cut It**

A growl escaped the young man's throat as he barely suppressed his killing intent, swinging his head around teeth clenched, and his fist balled he glared at everything that crossed his path. He couldn't remember the last time he was so angry. His new, unfamiliar clothes only served to add to his boiling emotions, making him more impulsive than usual at how uncomfortably they itched against him. Snarling lowly he raised his head to sniff the air.

What was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto doing you ask?

He was searching… for a certain someone.

Someone who allowed Rukia to disappear.

Who allowed her to fucking disappear to who knows where, without even a fight. To allow her to be swallowed up with those two damn people in those loose and weird looking robes.

He wasn't mad at the kids Rukia called Strawberry, or Four Eyes.

He was mad—no enraged at the man in the strange overcoat and the damn hat.

He heard Rukia trying—desperately—to get the two people to spare Ichigo's life. He saw her go with them in order for Ichigo's to be left alone, the said substitute shinigami bleeding to his death.

He met her gaze and saw her mouth "Don't follow" to him, and then an "I'm sorry," with tears overflowing from his eyes.

He saw—his heart still clenching at seeing his friend cry-when right after she wavered out of his sight the man healed Ichigo and Uryuu.

And then carried them both away… and he _knew_ then and there the man had the answers to his questions.

Like where the hell those two bastards took Rukia… and why the hell she went along with them without a fucking fight.

The only problem was… Naruto didn't know where the man was.

He didn't have a chance to get the man's signature, and the said male left behind no scent, or even any mark that he had been there. All Naruto had was part of his face; the rest was covered by the shadow of his hat.

But luckily for him… that was enough.

He distributed his clones all over town, each hedged into different people of all ages.

The information they brought back helped him in not only his search, but also getting to know his surroundings… And some of the things the clones brought back to him were disturbing…

For instance so far four of his clones out of the hundred had found these… monster-like beings… Whom of course they quickly disposed of using their wind-chakra infused trench knives. His clones quickly learned to aim for the mask, upon finding the monsters still fought without their limbs.

After the third monster he told his clones to dispel if they saw another monster, and then have another follow it to find out its motives…

Which he later found out to be devouring human souls….

Now Naruto wasn't sure what those monster things were, or what had really just happened in the last couple of hours… But the one thing he _did_ know was that he wasn't going to lose another of his precious people… he may have only met her, but he trusted her. He called her friend and that was enough for him to risk his life for her... and to _find_ her.

He was going to find her…

It wasn't like it was his first time going after a friend.

Naruto grimaced slightly at the thought before shrugging it off. Baa-chan had given him this chance to start over, he wasn't going to let the past affect him, his focus was on finding Rukia…

And at that moment Naruto stiffened his eyes closing as the familiar sensation of information came rushing into his head, before opening them again his eyes glinting with rage.

He found _him._

Naruto looked up at the sky silently making himself a promise.

"Sorry Rukia," Naruto murmured before running towards were his clone dispelled, "But I need an explanation… and sorry… just doesn't cut it."

_Besides I really never listened to instructions anyway._

Xx

Urahara Kisuke never lost his cool.

At times he acted like he did, but he was _always _one step ahead of everyone; he was _always _prepared… well usually.

Okayyyyy, he had to admit he was slightly surprised when Aizen turned his comrades into Vizards, betrayed him, and then framed him for his own crime-but besides that nothing else really _startled _him…

Until today.

A customer had walked in earlier his eyes searching, and when Kisuke had yelled a greeting—their eyes meeting he saw something that took him aback.

Anger… distrust, hatred, and behind it all… confusion… and unbearable desperation and sadness. Then almost immediately the strangers eyes became emotionless.

They had managed to make some small talk, Kisuke trying to squeeze some information out of the suspicious man. Who answered his questions politely and very cautiously, buying some strawberry hard candy before leaving.

After he left Kisuke realized he didn't ask his name… so when the second man came into the store with the same eyes—a different color, but with the same undeniable emotions.

The only difference… this man didn't conceal them as well.

"Ohayo," Kisuke greeted smiling, "May I help you with something sir?"

"… My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto… and yes," the blonde haired man—Naruto answered smiling widely his eyes showing none of the cheerful emotions his face projected, "You may… no _will _help me with something."

* * *

><p><strong>I stop here!<strong>

**LOLZ**

**IMPORTANT**

**I know a whole lot of you are like "WTF it's already over!" but this was meant to be more of a teaser/lead up chapter, anyway.**

**This is also to inform you I will not update in a while… till next month or the end of this month at the earliest.**

**Sorry bout that!**

**Promise—promise—the next chapter **_**will**_** be longer… but for now I have to take a break from this cite for a short while to focus on my work… *sigh***

**Again sorry and I WILL try to update soon!**

**Please REVEIW!**

**Please!**

**-XMasta**


End file.
